What he says is True
by Anatee Apple-Hime Takaramono
Summary: It is quite despair inducing. Mastermind!Leon/Regular Kirigiri. Rated M because Leon gives Kirigiri hickeys and I have no idea what to rate so, M for safety I guess.


**Why the fuck are there barely any Mastermind!Leon fics?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters.**

* * *

_I didn't mean to kill her!_

* * *

_It was self-defense!_

* * *

_It was an accident! _

* * *

_I swear!_

* * *

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

* * *

_PLEASE! NO!_

* * *

As an expert detective, Kyouko Kirigiri knew that Junko Enoshima wasn't the , all evidence pointed towards her.

But... Something didn't settle right.

"So, who will the Ultimate Detective vote for? The Happy Go-Lucky Idol, Sayaka Maizono? The flirtatious asshole baseball player, Leon Kuwata? The timid yet cute programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki? Or-"

"It's Kuwata." Kyouko stated. "You fool. Are you trying to get us killed?" Togami asked. "Just-"

"I-i-i-I agree with b-b-b-b-Byakuya-Sama! Maybe you're the mastermi-"

"Just trust me." Kyouko said calmly. "Naegi-kun, you believe me... Right?"

"K-k-Kirigiri-san... All of the evidence points to-"

"I know who it points to." Kyouko said quickly.

* * *

_It was an accident!_

* * *

"Then why won't you vote for Enoshima-chi?" Hagakure asked.

"Don't you think all of this evidence was set up?" Kyouko asked. "Like what Togami did when Chihiro was found dead. He wanted to get rid of Fukawa."

"Well, Kirigiri. I know that happened. But, now all of our lives are at stake. If you're going to say Kuwata, it will be you're fault that we would be all dead." Togami stated.

"Well notice Leon after he murdered Maizono. He got rid of all evidence, but, he still left our some fla-"

"So, students, what are you're final votes?" Monokuma asked.

"We _all _vote for Enoshima." Togami said before Kirigiri.

"Except for me. My vote goes towards Leon Kuwata."

"Well..." Monokuma started.

"Kirigiri-san is wrong?" Naegi asked.

"Nope! She's correct! The rest of you are just retards!"

"So does that mean-!?" Asahina yelped.

"That's right! The Ultimate Despair is,the once-known as baseball star-" Monokuma started before, smoke covered him and Leon(All decked out in monochrome clothing) came out of no where.

"Leon Kuwata!" He yelled, before laughing manically.

"W-w-what will happen to us, you psychopath?" Fukawa growled. "Are we all going to die?"

"No! Not all of you! Everyone but, _Kirigiri _will die!" Leon said happily.

"W-w-what!?" Fukawa screamed. "B-b-but! That's not fair!"

"Life is never fair Fukawa. Kirigiri was the one who got it right, so, she survives!" Leon explained.

* * *

_I don't want to die!_

* * *

Leon smirked at Naegi. "Oh, look. Is Naegi to upset because he wanted to live? He came all the way to the end for _nothing_. You've only just wasted your hope." He smiled as Naegi began to shake.

"N-no..." Naegi whispered. "W-we... have... hope... a-and g-"

"And don't even bother saying good luck, because you're not going to escape death this time."

Naegi just froze. Hagakure, Asahina, Fukawa, and Togami stared at the Ultimate Hope...

_Who had just lost hope._

Kyouko stared down at her boots, as if they were more interesting. She looked up when she felt hands holding onto hers, she expected them to be Naegi's but, then took notice of him still on the floor. She found herself face to face with the baseball player of despair.

* * *

_PLEASE! NO!_

* * *

"So, congrats Kirigiri! You've managed to survive~" Leon smirked, staring into Kirigiri's shrinking, purple orbs.

"Just... Let me talk to Naegi... For one, last time..." She mumbled. Leon sighed, as if he didn't like that.

"Fine... But make it quick! I want these dumbasses to die already!" Leon groaned.

* * *

_It was an accident!_

* * *

"Naegi-kun..." Kyouko whispered, as she kneeled next to her former friend.

"K-kirigiri-san... Please... don't lose ho-"

Kyouko immediately heard screaming until she realized...

She was the one who was screaming. The pink blood flowed out of Naegi's head, as Leon panted softly. Leon killed the only person she loved.

She lost all hope now.

* * *

_I swear!_

* * *

"He... Was being... A nuiscance." Leon stated, swinging the bat over his shoulder.

"He seriously did that...?" Asahina whispered, a metal claw slowly coming up behind her. "N-no! Naegi-chi, stay with us!" Hagakure yelled.

"Naegi, come on!" Togami yelled.

"W-wake up!" Fukawa yelled.

"Too late! It's time for human disqualification!" Leon laughed.

* * *

_PLEASE! NO!_

* * *

Aoi Asahina found herself in a tank full of water, with Monokuma in front of her, but, not ine the water. It was like some type of magic show. When the curtains blocked her sight, sharks immediately came and ripped her limb from limb. The water turned into a deep crimson.

Togami found himself falling into hell, before having rocks being thrown at him. He somehow goes back to the regular world, now bruised, but, slowly, frostbite overcomes him and kills him.

Fukawa found herself running away from a steam roller. When she thought that she escaped, she saw a silhouette of a fake Togami. With a yell of 'Byakuya-Sama!' She quickly ran towards him, only to find him as a cardboard standee. She ends up being ran over.

Hagakure found himself on a gameshow set. If he guesses the right door, he'll live. He guessed the first door. He was wrong. He guessed the second door. He was wrong. When he guessed the third door. It came alive an ate him.

* * *

Kyouko wanted hide her eyes from Leon, she didn't want him to see her falling into despair. But, when she couldn't move her arms, she realized something.

Leon was hugging her from behind. "Upupu... Quite despair-inducing, isn't it Kirigiri-chan?" Leon snickered.

"I... I..." Kyouko couldn't find the words.

"Pretty scars~" Leon smiled, staring at Kyouko's left hand.

"W-why?" Kyouko whispered, looking around frantically for her glove.

"Kirigiri-chan~" Leon started. "Those five were just holding you back. I'm the only one who can help you. I can help you get rid of your scars." Leon smirked, as he began to kiss each one. "You can trust me. Right? Because obviously, Naegi couldn't." Kyouko knew he was going to laugh at what he said about Naegi.

Kyouko shivered as Leon began to kiss her neck. "Stop..." She whispered softly. "Why Kirigiri-chan? Don't you like it?" Leon smirked as he continued to kiss her neck, beginning to suck on it softly.

"Just stop. Please..." Kyouko stated, still shivering. "Come on, Kirigiri-chan! You don't want to end up like stupid Nae-"

"HE'S NOT STUPID!" Kyouko yelled. Leon felt his cheek stinging until he realized that Kyouko slapped him.

"You little bi-" He started, before he smirked and held up her wrists.

"Feisty, eh? Never expected that from someone like you, Kirigiri-chan." Leon smiled, before continuing what he doing before with Kirigiri; Give her affection by kissing her neck and giving her hickeys.

"Stop..." Kyouko said, once more, shaking. "My only friend is dead now because of you..." She whispered.

"Quite despair-inducing, isn't it..."

"Kirigiri-chan?"

* * *

_It was self-defense,_

_I didn't this to happen._

* * *

**I'm fucked up. I know. So what happens?**

**Well, Leon pretty much keeps Kirigiri as his queen, and...**

**Fucks her whenever he wants to. Lets go with that.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
